Hubby's Brithday
by ZuzuBlack
Summary: What do you do for your husband's 23rd birthday? Party? nah. Cinema? No way. Family outing? Nope. Alone time for the first time in months? ooohhh! Now that's a thought! hehe! NH smut


A/N: This is another one-shot dedicated to James Lafferty on his 23rd birthday

**A/N: This is another one-shot dedicated to James Lafferty on his 23****rd**** birthday. Happy Birthday James!! **(So sorry it's late! But I kinda had a HEEUUUGGGEE period of writers block! Thanks to Zeinab the soul of writing who helped me overcome it and also beta it)

**Also on my profile is a link to my youtube channel where I've posted a Nathan Scott video in dedication of James' birthday, it's called "Nathan Scott – Make it rain"**

**This is the first time I've ever written smut, so I hope it keeps all you Naley fans satisfied!**

**Summary: ****What do you do for your husband's 23rd birthday? Party? nah. Cinema? No way. Family outing? Nope. Alone time for the first time in months? ooohhh! Now that's a thought! hehe!!**

**Rating: M**

**Hubby's Birthday**

"Now, are you sure, you have everything?"

"Yes mama."

"You packed your favourite dinosaur pyjamas?"

"Yes mama."

"You have daddy and mine's cell phone numbers written down?"

"Yes mama."

"You -"

"Hales?" came Nathan's voice from behind her, she turned around and saw husband leaning on the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed across his chest, an amused smile on his face.

"Yes?" she replied, her eyes staring at him, daring him to protest about her caring.

"He's only going with Karen Andy and Lily, they will be on the boat, and both Karen and Andy have first aid training. Jamie is going to have so much fun with Cousin Lily isn't that right buddy?" he grinned at his son.

"Yup." Jamie nodded; "I'm going to ask Uncle Andy if he'll play piggy back rides with us again."

"Cool," Haley beamed, reassured, "Well, you better get going honey, they're waiting for you."

"Okay" Jamie said hopping out of his seat on the island in the kitchen and struggling to put his Spiderman backpack on his back.

"Here champ, I got it," Nathan said as he helped his son.

"Thanks daddy!" Jamie called as he raced to the front door, then as Nathan he kissed Haley goodbye they both heard, "Come on!"

Laughing at how impatient his son was, Nathan quickly pecked Haley's lips again and jogged to the front door as to not keep Jamie any longer.

Haley smiled as she heard the front door shut. Now she can start on Nathan's birthday present. Sure the breakfast in bed, the red rose, the silver Armani watch and the message at 6.00 in the morning would have counted for more than enough, but there was a reason Jamie was spending the night on Karen and Andy's boat.

Nathan and Haley needed some true alone time together, the both hadn't spent a night alone together in so long.

Going upstairs Haley entered the en suite bathroom and took out the half a dozen wrapped scented candles she's bought two days earlier placed them on the floor so she'd remember to light them later.

Knowing that it would take Nathan at least one and a half hours to drive to the coast, with stopping for ice-cream on the way and him most probably having a chat with Karen and Andy while Jamie and Lily ran in circles around them, Haley knew she had plenty of time to get everything ready.

Standing in the middle of the bedroom, Haley looked up the gold curtains and smiled, she knew she would need it again. In the store cupboard was a box she was looking through just the other day and wondering if they'd ever use it again. She remembered being surprised it looked so clean after so long.

Holding the material in her hands Haley stood up on the bed and reached to the top of the curtains and pulled them down gently. She then hooked the top of the sexy red curtains into their places and hopped down from the bad and admired her handiwork.

The room definitely gave off that you're-getting-lucky-tonight look.

Next she took out four packets full of scented red rose petals and scattered them around the room, making sure they covered most of the gold bedspread and the floor and even some on the bathroom floor.

After that she carefully lit the scented candles and put them in their respective plates all around the room to allow the flowery aroma to fill the room before the birthday boy got home.

To complete her birthday present, Haley dimmed the lamp light and quickly got changed.

Nathan opened the front door and was slightly surprised that Haley had not thrown herself at him immediately. Given the way she was talking about tonight, he was sure she wouldn't want to waste a second of it. Okay, where is she?

"Haley?" he called through the house. After making sure she wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, Nathan took the steps two at a time and practically raced to the bedroom to find her.

He was a birthday boy in need of his girl, right now! Swinging the bedroom door open he froze at the site.

His first thought was, am I in the right house? The place looked completely different; the red look was enhanced by the luminous glow of the candles. The scent given off just made his want to strip and jump on the girl lying in the middle of the king sized bed.

She was on her stomach in what looked like a replica of the Raven's uniform as a tiny furry white robe with Nathan's number 23 clearly stitched in navy on the side, the robe barely covered her ass. Her eyes were bright, she was propped up on her elbow and she had that infamous Scott smirk she'd mastered over the years.

"Wow"

Nathan was surprised his voice was even able to come out; his heart was beating so fast.

"You like?" she whispered as he slowly edged nearer and nearer to the bed.

"oh baby I love" he whispered hoarsely, his eyes widened as she sat up on her knees and opened the robe to reveal the tiniest panties and lace bra with the white and navy patterns of the Raven's jersey barely containing her full breasts.

"Oh lord." Haley heard him mutter before starting forward and capturing her lips with his.

Haley melted against him as his arms moved about her waist to pull her into the hardness of his body, and the soft flick of his tongue against her lips encouraged her to part them eagerly. Their tongues danced around each other

Her own arms moved up, her hands gripping his shoulders to feel the ripple of muscles there as he slightly tensed beneath her touch – a leashing power she knew, could be so easily released, overwhelming her.

They were both leaning on the bed and Haley thought that the position was not good enough for her, so she grabbed his shirt collar and dragged it over his head and tossed it on the floor and held his shoulders and gently pulled him over her as she lay back down.

"Okay," Nathan breathed heavily, arms on the bed on both her sides, to stop him from collapsing and crushing her, "that was amazing."

Haley raised her eyes mockingly, "what's the matter Mr Scott? Never been kissed like that before?"

Nathan shrugged, grinning, "no, it's just been a long time."

"Well let's make it worth while." She purred in his ear.

"Good answer."

Haley lay before him as he removed the robe and began caressing his fingers against Haley's soft skin. The action still made her skin tingle and a shiver ran up her spine.

Thinking that there was way too much clothing preventing him form doing what he wanted to do to his partially naked wife, he stripped the last of her under garments from her body. Slowly pulling down the panties, he kissed every inch of her right leg as he went down. He began working his way up her left leg, past her thigh to her stomach until her reached her breasts. He lifted his head and looked at Haley; the ever remaining smirk still adorned her lips. Putting his hands behind her back, he lifter he slightly of the golden covers to unclasp her brain one fluid motion.

After it joined the robe and the panties on the floor, he resumed his kisses on his impatient wife. His lips and tongue tasted every inch of her until her cry was one of appeal as he moved lower and unerringly found the core of her, tasting her, savouring her as he bought her to the brink of her release. She could feel him at her folds, blowing his warm breath into her as he gently raises her legs over his shoulder. She arches her back instantly at the tingling pleasure she was feeling, the moans and whimpers edging him as he separates her with his finger and enters for the second time her slowly with his tongue. Haley's eyes shot open at the gentleness this time. She knew she was going to enjoy it immensely.

She looked up at him with lust-filled eyes as he moved up and above her, removing the last of his clothes before resuming his previous position his weight on his arms as he settled between her thighs. Then he surged within the raw heat of her with slow stroking plunges.

She cried out hoarsely, her hands against the tautness of his spine as he moved harder and faster and her body convulsed around him. There was a look of pure rapture on Nathan's face as he reached his own release.

"I can lie with you like this forever," Nathan murmured some time later, his lips against her creamy throat, his arm around her waist, their legs entangled.

"Like what?" Haley asked softly, her hands lightly caressing his silky hair at the back of his head. She always loved his hair and would just lie and run her fingers through it for hours while he slept especially after an exhausting day at the gym coaching the team. His one-on-one coaching was the most tiresome and he looked forward to coming home and sleeping for a few hours before dinner while Haley sat next to him on the bed and graded her papers and massaged his head. He said it calmed him and he never wanted that habit to end.

"Lying here with you, no interruption, no work, just us," he said rubbing his finger in circles around her waist. He looked into at her with his intense blue eyes and Haley suddenly got that look in her eyes that Nathan knew all too well. He raised his eyebrows a little and laughed softly, "Don't you get enough?"

Haley shook her head slightly and made to reach for him but he grabbed her wrist and said in a low voice, "I don't think so!" he said before flipping her on her stomach and sitting up himself and straddling her bare ass.

"Nathan, what are -" she stopped as a moan came out of her and her husband grinned behind her.

Nathan had begun kneading her back softly with his knuckles and Haley sunk into the pillow, smiling at the feel of him working his magic. After a few seconds of complete bliss Haley remembered something and said out loud, "Isn't it _your_ birthday?"

"Uh huh" Nathan said still massaging his way down her spine, "oh this isn't all I have planned baby, you'll see."

The messaging stopped and Haley turned her head and yelped as a piece of fabric flew over her eyes and blindfolded her. "Just listen to my voice baby" Haley could only nod as the excitement filled her.

"Get up to you hands and knees," Nathan commanded and Haley obeyed immediately, her ass in the air, breasts dangling.

Nathan swallowed at the sight before him, he'd seen her plenty of times but there was something about her kneeling in front of him waiting for his next order that just made him want to explode. He was getting unattainably hard and he knew he didn't have much time.

"Spread you legs" he said as he positioned himself. Haley could sense what he was doing behind her, but she just smiled widely loving every minute of it.

He stroked her waist and whispered, "Are you okay?" not wanting to do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

Haley nodded, "just hurry" she said thickly, her breathing becoming shallower as his hand moved to caress her ass.

Without further encouragement Nathan plunged himself hard into her throbbing clit. They both moaned loudly at the contact and Nathan wasted no time in plunging every ounce of energy into her. He gripped her hips tightly her moans propelling him to work faster.

"Oh fucking hell" he groaned as Haley began moving back, and the cried out at his climax reached second before Haley's.

Too exhausted to protest as Nathan extracted himself from her, Haley crumple on the bed and Nathan came to lie next to her removing her blindfold. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"I love birthdays" Nathan sighed closing his eyes, his arm wrapped around her tightly. Haley laughed and kissed his cheek,

"Me too"


End file.
